It's Okay to say Goodbye (it truly is)
by Jeevie
Summary: The mirror broke and some are in 2013 and in the past, is it the end? Sorry they are all short
1. The Evil Sister

**It's Okay to Say Goodbye **

(It truly is)

"Now do not fear, I'm just an old friend," Luna said with a smile.

"Lina? Is that you?" Gourry asked.

"No, it's me… Luna, Luna Inverse."

"What! Where is Lina? Xelloss!"

"Oh silly the mirror broke while they were in the future."

"Oh, so no more Lina?"

"Yes, Gourry no more Lina."

"Who did this and why?"

"Me, and Gourry dear,_ it's okay to say goodbye, it truly is_."

"Oh, really."

"Oh, so Xelloss will fix it?"

"No, dear… he is with her."

"Oh, so you will save them?"

"No! I trapped them in there, you will fix the mirror with Amelia."

"Why, did you trap them?"

"So you and Amelia can look smart." Luna lied, she knows the only reason she trapped them in the modern day was to kill them. And how? They will starve, or get shot by the army she sent to kill them. After Luna left Gourry just sat there sitting thinking about what just happened and how this was going to work. Then he realized that he could even think about one simple thing which only got him more worried about what was going to happen to him, Lina, Amelia, Zelgaudis, and the violet haired man with the weird finger motions.

"Gourry! Gourry!" Amelia screamed while running into the room. "The mirror! It's broken!"

"Tell me something I don't know," Gourry said.

"What? You knew that it was broken!"

"Yea, and who broke it and why!"

"Who? Why? When?"

"It was Lina's sister Madison no Ruth no, no Ali! Wait no Frank! Wait it's Gen…."

"Shut Up! It's Luna, and why?"

"To kill Lina for her power"

Amelia just stood there looking at him for a minute.

*End of Chapter 1/10*

Author's Note: Sorry Look on in the Mirror is done for now! Just wait till The Priest who can't Love /3


	2. Lina and The Broken Mirror

**It's Okay to Say Goodbye **

(It truly is)

Xelloss and Lina went to the home with the mirror, and heard some screaming and yelling, scared and worried they decided to come back at a different time. A little later they came back and found out that the mirror was broken and that what why the people were yelling, well since it has been this whole pass down from generation to generation and they have never sold it to a different family.

"Oh, dear," Lina whispered.

"What ever shall we do?" Xelloss said mocking her.

"Shut Up!" Lina screamed.

"Um, is someone there," Someone asked. Lina and Xelloss froze and just stood there for a minute scared out of their minds. Now they knew about the law and stuff like that, Lina learned the hard way. Then Lina, Xelloss, and the house cat ran out of the house and starting screaming for their lives. After about 5 miles of pure running they just gave up and stopped.

"So, do you think the people ever knew that we have been coming in and out?" Xelloss asked.

"I don't know, maybe?" Lina responded.

"What do we do now?"

"I do not know."

"Well you have one blank face."

*End of Chapter 2/10*

Just wanted Lina and Xelloss to have a Chapter in the beginning


	3. Luna and Gourry (How Sad)

**It's Okay to Say Goodbye **

(It truly is)

"Lina! Lina! Lina!" Gourry yelled into the mirror.

"Oh, Gourry dear she can't hear you," Luna said, touching his shoulder.

"What do you think she is doing?" He asked.

"Probably kissing Xelloss."

"Really?"

Luna just looked at him.

"Gourry," She said. "Do you like me?"

"In what way?"

"Well what ways are there?"

"Um, there is the lovey dovey way, or the friend way."

"I mean the Love one!" She said with a sparkle in her evil eye.

"Oh, I am quiet found of you for thinking Amelia and Me should learn to be handy dandy!"

"So," She said, and then whoosh they kissed in front of every single person with so much compassion there wasn't any at all.

Love, love was a weird thing for the both of them, Gourry doesn't really know what love is and Luna on the other hand has had so much love it all turned to hate.


	4. The Bitch Who Died

**It's Okay to Say Goodbye **

(It truly is)

Death! It's now upon them all, who died… well it's time to find out.

"Luna! Luna!" Gourry yelled. "Don't Die!"

And then there now, Luna Inverse died of only Gourry's knowing.

…..

End of Chapter Four…

Sorry No 10 chapters L… and they all have been really short so sorry. When the wind blows will also be a long one chapter story. So a long one shot…


End file.
